To You of That Day
by opitiopi
Summary: Yang seharusnya Akashi tahu, dia akan terbangun di kamarnya. Yang seharusnya Kuroko tahu tidak ada orang aneh yang tidur di bawah pohon di halaman sekolah. Ada apa ini?


"_Biarkan waktu mengobati hati yang terluka."_

Seijuurou sering mendengar pernyataan awam itu diucapkan. Terkadang dijadikan kutipan, motto hidup bagi mereka yang kurang beruntung, atau hanya menjadi nasihat singkat atas dasar rasa empati. Tapi apa pernyataan itu benar? Maksudnya, bagaimana jika itu hanya kebohongan dari masyarakat untuk mereka yang tersakiti? Selama ini, dalam praktek lapangan dia melihat pernyataan ini goyah akan beberapa alasan–singkatnya, waktu tidak benar-benar menyembuhkan rasa sakit.

Waktu hanya mengubur perasaan itu di bawah alam sadar, dan sewaktu-waktu bisa menyembur keluar jika mendapatkan pemicunya. Seperti minyak pada api.

Dia yakin semua orang mengalaminya–maklumi saja, itu sudah menjadi bagian dari hidup. Seijuurou kadang tertawa mendapati pernyataan ini selalu ditemani dengan bumbu-bumbu kebohongan. Saat rasa empati merasuki perasaan orang dan mulut melontarkan kalimat basi: 'Kau baik-baik saja?' atau 'Kau pasti bisa melewatinya'. Jawaban yang selalu mengekor setelahnya adalah: 'Iya, terima kasih' dijawab dengan melawan kehendak hati yang–mungkin–ingin melolong, ' aku kuat, karena waktu akan mengobati rasa sakit' lalu pernyataan ini akan keluar setelahnya.

_Kalau tidak bisa kenapa tidak jujur saja?_ Selalu terlintas dalam benaknya. Dia tertawa, merasa geli, lucu, jika mengingatnya. Seijuurou akan tertawa jika mendengar pernyataan ini terucap dari orang yang dikenalnya–tanpa mempedulikan perasaan lawannya. Seijuurou merasa geli jika ada saja sedikit kebohongan–dengan maksud baik–yang melengkapinya. Dan yang terakhir, Seijuurou merasa lucu karena dia juga–dengan bodohnya–memegang teguh pada pernyataan ini.

.

.

.

.

.

**.**

**To You of That Day**

**Warnings : shonen ai, AU, OOC, OC, typo(s), alur yang terlalu cepat, ****Nonsense****, bahasa yang tidak sesuai dengan EYD atau ambigu, penggunaan tanda baca yang abal-abal, dll**

**Kuroko no Basuke is Tadatoshi Fujimaki's. I do not own anything except the plot**

Don't like don't read don't flame

.

.

.

.

.

Kedua kelopak itu memperlihatkan dua kelereng merah darah dengan perlahan. Saat pandangannya mengedar sekilas, dia sadar dirinya tidak berada di dunianya. Tempat ini terlalu menyeramkan dan abstrak untuk berada di bumi, tapi baginya tempat ini pernah menjadi favoritnya walaupun tempat ini makin menyeramkan setiap kali dia datang. Kepala itu mencari sosok yang selalu menjaga tempat ini.

"Mencariku Seijuurou?"

Tubuhnya membeku, setiap saat makhluk itu berbicara selalu terdapat nada bengis dan cemoohan yang terselip. Seijuurou menarik nafasnya seraya memejamkan kelerengnya kembali. Dia berusaha menenangkan tubuh disaat gelisah dan takut menggerogoti hatinya perlahan.

"Ada apa kau membawaku ke sini?" kelopak itu kembali terbuka. Tempat hitam pekat dengan aura yang sama kini terganti dengan lahan gurun berhiasi pohon-pohon mati. Pada ranting-ranting kering itu tergantung berbagai macam jam dari berbagai waktu dan bentuk yang perlahan meleleh bak es. Sangat aneh, seperti Seijuurou dan dirinya.

"Tentu saja untuk menghakimimu," seringai kejam bermain di bibirnya, "apa lagi yang kau harapkan?"

Seijuurou bergeming. Sekarang–dengan kecepatan yang tidak disadarinya–dia sudah duduk pada sofa, alih-alih berdiri. Tidak perlu mencari sosok itu berada di mana, karena belakangnya merasakan sensasi dingin dan terasa kebas. Seijuurou melirik ke balik bahu untuk melihat sosok itu lebih jelas. Dia duduk membelakangi Seijuurou, dengan punggung rileks bersandar pada sofa lainnya, kaki tergantung pada lengan sofa, tangan kiri bersandar lemah pada perut, dan tangan kanan membuka-tutup jam saku tua.

Seijuurou mengernyit, dia tidak pernah melihat benda itu sebelumnya. Berwarna emas dengan rantai terlilit pada tangannya, ada sedikit goresan pada penutupnya, dan yang paling menarik perhatiannya adalah; jarum yang berhenti pada waktu 09:30. Entah mengapa benda itu terasa familiar.

"Memangnya kau tidak lelah?" Seijuurou mengalihkan pandang pada pohon di dekatnya. Angin berhembus membawa butiran pasir.

"Memangnya kau tidak _lelah_?" suaranya terdengar berat, seringai itu lenyap. Tangannya masih memainkan jam saku yang menimbulkan bunyi _klik_ yang menggema, mengalahkan ratusan detikan lain yang saling bersusul-susulan. "Itu seharusnya menjadi pertanyaanku."

Seijuurou bergeming kembali, mencoba mengumpulkan kesadarannya untuk keluar dari omong kosong ini. Matanya bergerak kesana kemari, mencari celah atau–setidaknya–benda normal layak pandang. "Jika tidak ada hal penting yang ingin kau katakan, lebih baik aku pergi." Sahut Seijuurou, menghela tubuhnya dari sofa tanpa ada niat berlama-lama di sini.

"_Biarkan waktu mengobati hati yang terluka._"

Kakinya berhenti bergerak, tubuhnya stagnan meresapi kalimat tersebut. Kedua keping merah dan emas bertemu dalam garis lurus yang tidak pasti, antara benci dan bingung. Sosok itu yang pertama mengalihkan pandang, mangacuhkan pandangan Seijuurou yang masih menancap. Jempolnya bergerak merasakan garis retakan pada kaca jam tersebut, alih-alih masih membuka-tutupnya.

"Apa kau pikir pernyataan itu _benar_ adanya?"

Seijuurou lebih memilih merasakan sensasi pasir yang berada di kakinya, bergerak-gerak tertiup angin, mengotori sela jari kaki dan kukunya, menenggelamkan kakinya walau itu hanya perasaannya saja. Pijakan pasir yang tidak solid menyulitkannya berdiri. Tidak seperti berada pada bibir pantai, di mana pijakan pasir terasa solid karena bantuan air laut, aman berjalan tanpa takut tergelincir, dinginnya air yang menyapa telapak kaki...

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan." Jantungnya menderu-deru.

"Berpura-pura bebal bukanlah ciri khas mu, asal kau tahu saja." Sosok itu terkikik geli–mendekati jijik–tanpa repot mau memperlihatkannya. Seringai kembali tertempel di bibir, jempol bergerak menutup jam, sorot mata berubah tak dapat diartikan.

"Masa bodoh, aku tetap akan pergi dari sini." Lalu dia berjalan meninggalkan sosok itu tanpa mau memberikan sepatah kata. Perasaan aneh membungkusnya seperti selimut basah, terasa makin berat seiring langkah yang makin jauh. Perutnya terasa melilit, rasa sakit menyembul dengan tiba-tiba tanpa peringatan, dan–walaupun melawan kehendaknya–matanya terasa lembab.

.

.0.0.0.

.

Seijuurou terbangun berkat hembusan menyerupai siulan peluit berdengung di telinganya. Bau tanah serta bau manis menghujam hidungnya di setiap hembusan nafas. Rasa dingin dan pengap merayap perlahan bagai cacing di sela-sela jarinya. Punggungnya serasa patah dan terasa makin tertarik ketika berusaha menjauh dari sandaran keras di belakang. Lembab. Hal pertama yang menyadarkannya adalah merasakan tanah yang lembab di kulit bokongnya walau terhalangi pakaian.

"Apa yang anda lakukan di sini tuan?"

Dia mengerjap. Hembusan angin dengan aroma kelopak sakura yang kental berembus melalui helai rambutnya. Seijuurou mendongak, dua biner merahnya tertuju pada pada langit biru yang teringkas pada dua manik cantik, bulat tidak berekspresi tapi dipenuhi kilatan-kilatan penasaran. Nafasnya memburu seiring rasa sakit yang memudar. Mulut itu terbuka dalam tempo pelan penuh waspada, sampai akhirnya–

"Te-Tetusya?"

Di tempat lain pada waktu yang sama, seseorang dengan jam saku yang masih setia di tangan mendongak saat suara bel berdering sekali bertalun di sana. Butiran-butiran pasir lembut menjelma menjadi porselain dingin. Gagak muncul di tengah udara, bertengger jahat seakan datang untuk menghakimi mahkluk paling hina. Tetesan-tetesan jam itu naik kembali secepat dia jatuh, bersamaan dengan jarum jam berputar melawan kodratnya. Langit biru menjelma menjadi kelabu kotor, makin menambah

"Jadi sudah dimulai?" dia menurunkan pandangannya, tersenyum saat jarum detik melangkah mundur, makin menjauh. Kedua kaki memijak alih-alih masih tergantung. Para gagak mengeluarkan teriakan melengking –seakan membalas pertanyaannya. Kepala mereka bergerak kesana kemari, dengan mata hitam menunjukkan kekosongan yang sangat menakjubkan; tidak terbaca, mati, dan begitu hampa.

"Kita lihat sejauh apa kau bisa membenahi dosa-dosamu itu, Seijuurou."

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued **

* * *

A/N: dan... happy akakuro week 2k15! Karena sibuk dan terlambat berpastisipasi, cerita ini merangkum beberapa event akakuro week 2k15~

Quick question: ada yang tahu apa yang terjadi sama Akashi?


End file.
